Jurassic Park: The Game
"Universal and game developer Telltale are teaming up to create a new Jurassic Park game unlike anything you've ever seen before!" Jurassic Park: The Game is an episodic downloadable, third-person adventure game; set sometime during the system failure of the park in Steven Spielberg's film. It features a completely new set of characters, as well as existing secondary ones that provide the story of the park's demise and the adventures of the remaining authorized and unauthorized personnel on Isla Nublar. After the Jurassic Park: Survival was cancelled, the previous game was evolve into a newest game. The game was released on November 15, 2011 for PC/Mac and ConsolesJurassic Park: The Game - retrieved March 9th, 2011 The Xbox version of the game receives a retail disc. All launch copies contain all four episodes as a package. Gameplay Telltale set out to make the mechanics of the game into something different from past attempts, citing an inspiration from the PlayStation's hit game Heavy Rain, which features a context sensitive foundation with emphasis on exploring and making choices rather than shooting or creating. An example of this is shown with character interactions with objects such as a blaring horn in a Jeep to maneuvering around dinosaurs which can end up with a death sequence for the character (Reverting to a reset option, rewarding the player to test/explore). This was mainly done because the creators believed Jurassic Park was more of an "escape and explore" type movie. They were adamant about not making it a shooter, as they felt that this would go against the themes of the movie. Their primary goal was to recreate the "feel" and the atmosphere of the original movie. The gameplay consists of interactive point-and-click exploration, allowing the player to inspect objects in the environment without controlling any particular character, and of quick-time events, in which the player must press the right keys in order to direct the characters' movements. Mistakes result in a lower medal ranking or even character deaths. Characters These are the main characters of the game. For a complete list of all featured and mentioned human characters, see List of characters in Jurassic Park: The Game. GerryHarding1.png|Gerry Harding File: 997881_20110218_screen009.jpg|Jessica Harding File: 997881_20110218_screen010.jpg|Nima Cruz File:Miles.jpg|Miles Chadwick File: BillyYoder01.jpg|Billy Yoder File:Mercenary-uncnow.jpg|Oscar Morales File:Marineempleado.JPG|Laura Sorkin Plot One of the tidbits was that the game would go about trying to resolve some of the plots and events of the film, with one example being the fate of Dennis Nedry's Barbasol can, containing the dinosaur embryos he tried to smuggle off the island. The following information are classified spoilers, if you haven't played the game yet please be warned. Jurassic Park Episode 1: The Intruder Prologue The game begins with a mysterious woman running in the jungle. She is clearly injured and constantly scanning the area for an unseen threat. Eventually it is revealed that she is chased by creatures with glowing eyes and is chased off of a cliff. Barely surviving the fall, she ends up next to a road in which a vehicle is barreling down the road and the scene ends leaving the survival of the woman questionable. Welcome to Jurassic Park It then skips back to earlier in the day with a father and a daughter overlooking the jungles. The characters are revealed to be Park Veterinarian Gerry Harding and his teenage daughter Jess. They are scanning the area for dinosaurs, which are shown to be Triceratops. In order to make the boat on time to get Jess back to the mainland on time, they are seen preceding back to the Visitor's Center, but not before Gerry has to tend to a sick Triceratops. The Docks As the night falls a the tropical storm has begun over the island. The woman, along with BioSyn spy Miles Chadwick, are waiting for Dennis Nedry at the East Dock. When the ship is about to leave, they sneak in to the park to search for Nedry. Jungle Hack The women hacks a way through the dense jungle. They find the electric fence of the Dilophosaur Paddock, but notice that the power is off. Nedry's Clearing They enter the region, only to find that Dennis is dead and that a dinosaur was eating him. They manage to find the barbasol can, but not before the pack of Dilophosaurus attack. Dilo Encounter After some challenges, they are surrounded by the Dilophosaurs. Miles is killed in the attack. Then, surprisingly, the Dilo's run away. The woman, taking the Barbasol, is attacked by an unseen creature, and ends up running; giving sense to the preview. Road Collision! Gerry and Jess are going down a road, and end up hitting the woman. After hearing the same sounds as the woman, they decide to leave and head to the Visitor's Center for proper help. Gate Crashers They manage to heal at least the wound on the woman, but it becomes clear that they won't be arriving after stumbling onto the baby Triceratops Bakhita. They try to return it to the pen, but are attacked by the alpha female Lady Margaret. Triceratops Trouble They manage to calm the creature down, but the noises draw the attention of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and thus the two giants begin to fight. Finding refuge in the small Triceratops Maintenance Building, they manage to sleep for the night. Back on Track The next morning the group is noticed on camera by InGen scientist Dr. Laura Sorkin. With some hacking Dr. Sorkin manages to send a Safari Jeep to bring them to the visitors center. The Visitor Center As they arrive, they notice that the woman begins to show strange behavior, such as hallucinating, and begins to grow weaker by the minute. When they arrive, the group miss a helicopter, indicating that John Hammond and the rest of the people from the movie have just left. Inside, they notice the whole inside is destroyed and blood is seen all over the floor. In the process of searching for help, Laura Sorkin makes contact with them through a radio. Laura, upon mentioning the woman's illness, orders Gerry to use the liquid from the tranquilizing darts as an antidote. Jess decides to go get them, but when she returns, the T. Rex is inside. T. rex Showdown! They manage to escape through the roof and manage to divert the T. rex away. They try to talk to the woman, now able to make some sense, but are than threatened when the woman pulls out a gun, and saying that there is no rescue for them. Jurassic Park Episode 2: The Cavalry Flyover The following day, a rescue team was organized to rescue the stranded survivors. A helicopter flies by carrying Alpha team, consisting of mercenaries Billy Yoder and Oscar Morales, along with their pilot Daniel Cafaro. They're instructed to rescue the listed survivors: Gerry and Jess Harding, Dr. Laura Sorkin and her assistant David Banks, and the unidentified woman from before. En route to the Visitor Center to meet up with Bravo team, they heard gunfire over the radio. Bravo Team Jungle Hike The Hardings and the woman continue the trek into the jungle, with the woman still holding them at gunpoint. They're going north to the coast. Gerry decides that they must stop to rest and build a fire to keep the dinosaurs away, but secretly hoping the smoke will attract the attention of the rescue team. The woman ask Jess to find a special type of berries to treat her wound. Once Jess found the berries, she gives them to the woman, who eventually reveals her name, Nima. Gerry then distracts Nima with a jittery conversation, allowing Jess to snatch the radio and contact the rescue team. But Nima found out what they're doing, and decides to continue on to the coast. The Bone Shaker is one of the rides that were under construction, it was the second ride built after the main ride the safari tour car was finish. Dilo Fight! Yoder and Oscar go into the jungle. Oscar says that the jungle looks familiar. While they're walking, they hear a hooting sound. Oscar thinks that it's the survivors. But Yoder said that they're not near from where the smoke was. Oscar thinks that it might not be safe. But Yoder convinces Oscar that it's safe. But while Yoders searching the area, he steps on an egg in a Dilophosaur Nest. The Dilophosaur attacks Yoder. But Oscar manages to scare it away. Oscar pulls out his knife and tries to kill it, but Yoder says that they won and there's no need to kill it. Then a loud noise gets their attention. Oscar says to follow it. Under Construction The Ride Everyone gets on the roller coaster. But while they're on they get attacked by a group of Herrarasaurus. Gerry says they need to switch the track. Gerry grabs a long pole, and switches the track. But the Herrarasaurus jumps on one of the carts. Gerry manages to knock it off the cliff. But when they think it's over there's more Herrarasaurus. A Herrarasaurus jumps on Jess' cart. Nima grabs her gun and shoots scaffolding which knocks another Herrarasaurus off. Then one jumps on Nima's cart. She ducks over a wooden plank right under their head. It hits the Herrarasaurus off. Gerry thinks it over. But there's no track ahead of them. Jess' cart is hanging by a thread off the cliff. Gerry grabs her hand. Nima runs over to try and use the crane to help them. But when Gerry is losing his grip, Yoder pulls them up. They all get off the roller coaster safely. Sorkin's Lab The Parasaur Enclosure Chopper Escape! Water Treatment Laura and Jess had are working on putting the Lysine Contingency in the main water supply. Once they're finished, The "Look out" Parasaurolophus starts making a "Danger call". Jess asks what's wrong with it. When Sorkin is just about to answer, a Velociraptor comes out. Laura and Jess start calling for Gerry, who's out in the open, with the Parasaurolophus. Then the Velociraptors charge at the Look out Parasaurolophus. The Raptor bites its neck, Gerry runs. But when he thinks it's over—two more Velociraptors come out. He runs to the Cage. Gerry manages to climb over the fence. The Raptors do, too. He makes it to the Water Tower, and climbs up the ladder. The Velociraptors fail to get him. Jurassic Park Episode 3: The Depths To The Tunnels! They Open Doors Did You Hear That? The Argument T. rex Chase Yoder and Nima are still running away from the Tyrannosaurus. They start to run. The T-rex starts to get closer to Nima. Nima notices a gate that's near. Nima runs in the gate. When she goes in - there's a velociraptor eating the flesh of a parasaurolophus. The T-rex comes in the gate. She goes under a metal path. She stays still. The velociraptor trys to make its escape, but the T-rex gets it first. Nima climbs the wire on the gate. She runs on the other side, and jumps to the other side. They make it to the door. Stalking The Stalkers Get The Canister! Name That Tune Raptor Chase Power Plant The Nest Jurassic Park Episode 4: The Survivors Trust Issues Yoder, Nima, Dr.Sorkin, and the Hardings make it to the quarintine pens but what they find is horrific. Dr.Sorkin points in the corner and sees a nest of some sort that looks vagely familiar to a birds nest. But things get worse when it turns out that its Billy and Yoder's half dead pilot. But Nima hears something in the vent. It was the same thing that bit her, the Troodon. Home Invasion The Final Intersection Separated! Bygones The Marine Facility Ethics, Part 1 Ethics, Part 2 The Swim Fight To The Death Old Friends Dinosaurs/Creatures in Exhibits *Dilophosaurus *''Troodon'' *Velociraptor **The Big One (severed leg only) **Scarred Raptor Leader *Triceratops **Lady Margaret **Bakhita *Tyrannosaurus rex **Rexy *Parasaurolophus *Tylosaurus (Mosasaur) *Pteranodon *Compsognathus *Brachiosaurus (map and heard only) *Gallimimus (map only) *Herrerasaurus Locations For a complete list of all game locations: List of locations in Jurassic Park: The Game The game takes place on its version of Isla Nublar. Key locations are: * (Episode 1) Triceratops Paddock * (Episode 1) East Dock * (Episode 1) Dilophosaur Paddock * (Episode 1) Visitor Center * (Episode 2) Bone Shaker * (Episode 2) Sorkin's Lab * (Episode 3) Maintenance Tunnels * (Episode 3) Geothermal Power Plant * (Episode 4) Marine Facility * (Episode 4) North Dock,marine facility Vehicles For a complete list of all vehicles, see List of vehicles in Jurassic Park: The Game *Jeep 14 *Jeep 12 *Jeep 18 *Explorer 02 *Ship C-3208 *Mercenary Helicopter Cast and Crew Crew *Kevin Boyle - Executive Producer *Joe Pinney - Designer/Writer *Mark Daren - Designer/Writer *Daniel Herrera - Director (Episode I) *Andrew Langley - Director (Episode III) Campaign Through screenshots, there are various "missions" that the player will progress thorough in the game. But one in particular is shown in a demo presentation (As recorded below by Giant Bomb) by Telltale's game showcase event on February 17. Telltale originally planned 5 "episodes" for the game. This was later reduced to 4 episodes total. Reveal "Jurassic Park: The Game" was originally announced on June 8, 2010 along with a Back to the Future title in a partnership deal with Universal Studios. Not much was revealed until the January issue of Game Informer, in which it was a feature story. The official reveal showed off Telltale's goals of the game and additional information. Release Telltale Games offered a pre-order on their site that featured a $29.99 ($5 off incentive, from the retail $34.99) price for all five episodes (delivered monthly starting April). Included was also a Collector's Edition DVD at the end and special forum access to production art, game designer chats, and more. The game was to be released on PC/Mac in April, while a Console release is for the Fall. Telltale announced on April 25 in this letter, that the PC/Mac version would be delayed till Fall due to additions/changes to the game. All pre-orderers prior to April 24 will receive a full refund and a free game voucher towards any Telltale game/season including Jurassic Park: The Game. The game was released for the PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 releasing simultaneously with the PC/Mac versions. As part of the deal with Microsoft to publish games on the Xbox Arcade, Telltale will release an exclusive retail disc version of the game for the Xbox 360 containing all 4 episodes. The Wii version was eventually canceled. It was released on November 15 for all platforms, retail disc or digital depending on the platform. The game was shipped for the PC, Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, along with a deluxe edition in limited supply that had additional information. For PC/Mac the game was downloadable from the Telltale site. However, a disc version of the game was part of the Jurassic Park: The Game Deluxe Edition set. This box set consisted of a box containing multiple pieces of Jurassic Park memoralia. Reception The game was met with mixed reception - mostly average or above average reviews, with a handful of favorable and unfavorable ones. Reviewers praised the game's storyline but criticized its gamplay, framerate glitches and graphics. The game has been described as more of an "interactive movie" than an actual game. This aspect of the game has been seen as both a positive and negative feature, depending on which review you read. PC Gamer gave the game a negative 41/100, criticizing the gameplay which the reviewer felt only served as a prompt for the game's cutscenes. The website 1Up was similarly negative, giving the game a D+ and commenting that it "barely requires your presence" and that it "offers the interactivity of a DVD menu screen". IGN gave the game a score of 5.5 or "mediocre", because the reviewer felt that the gameplay made for a passive experience that didn't allow him to connect with the characters on a deep level, making them seem like caricatures to him. He thought that everything about the game was decidedly average - not bad, but not great either. He also felt that the dinosaurs were rather downplayed compared to the film due to the fact that the T. rex, which had kept in pace with a vehicle in the film, was outran by Jess in the game, and how a Velociraptor was able to be overcome by a human with a knife. Joe Johnston,the director of Jurassic Park III,gave the game a negative review, stating that Though the character devolpments are very strong and the character of Oscar I did like, Jurassic Park: The Game is just a worthless piece of bullshit. GameSpot users gave more favorable reviews of 7.0 (based off 20 reviews) for the Xbox 360 version and a 6.6 (out of 16 reviews) for the PS3 version. N00bAlert was similarly more positive, giving the game a 7 out of 10 and commenting, "...when you approach Jurassic Park more like an interactive movie than a modern game, it really is a lot of fun." Gamespy wrote an above-average review, giving the game a 3/5 "fair" rating. High praise was given to the game's complicated story and characters, but the game's glitches and choppy framerate were criticized. Several gaming sites did give the game highly positive reviews, however. A list can be found here. In spite of the many average/negative reviews, Telltale was pleased that almost all of the reviewers at least recognized and appreciated what Telltale was trying to do in making this game - convincingly recreate the Jurassic Park atmosphere and experience. A list of reviews with such praise can be found here. Jurassic Park Legacy gave the game a 9.9/10, praising the story and attention to detail and saying that it would greatly appeal to fans of the series even if it didn't appeal to mainstream critics. They took some issue with Dr. Harding's slightly revised appearance and some minor liberties with the island's map, but overall decided that it would fit in nicely as film canon. It currently holds a "mixed" 55 rating on Metacritic from professional critics. The average user rating score is 3.5 due to a controversy - see below. When all critic reviews are added up, the weighted average rating for the game is roughly 62%. It is important to note that Telltale is a very small-scale studio operating on a low budget, so many of the game's flaws, such as graphics and framerate, are at least justified. This was one of their most ambitious projects to date. All videos that advertised this video game on the very popular website YouTube have received lambasted like/dislike ratings, as the dislike rating was extremely immense compared to most other videos on the website. Internet Movie Database: The game received an average of 7.0, being one of the most positive reviews. Controversy There was a small controversy with the user score shortly after the game's release, as a handful of Telltale employees had written 10/10 favorable reviews in an attempt to help the game's user score, perhaps predicting that it would be met with tepid reception. The game held a 10.0 user score for a short while, reflecting the employees' ratings. Users quickly saw through this due to the fact that they had been written with proper grammar and that the names of the reviewers matched the names of Telltale employees. The employees' reviews were then taken off the site and a multitude of users, outraged and disgusted at the employees' self-promotion, gave 0/10 ratings for the game to spite Telltale, to the point that the average user score went down to 3.5/10. As the ratings did not reflect their actual opinion of the game, the user score is not an accurate indicator of how well the game appealed to the public. Telltale released a statement justifying the employees' actions, stating that although they had acted rashly, they had been proud of their work and that it would be understandable for them to want to see a good score for it. This controversy has unfortunately resulted in a relatively negative stain on Telltale's reputation - and for the game. It is now a recurring joke across gaming forums to accuse a user who likes the game of being a Telltale employee. Trivia *This is the second Jurassic Park video game since the licensed games for Jurassic Park III, the first being Operation Genesis. *It is the first Jurassic Park game: **made by TellTale Game **made for Xbox 360, PS3, Mac, and iPad. **wherein the makers took pointers from fans **that is a point-and-click type game. *It is a part of a resurgence of Jurassic Park merchandise which included the Hasbro Toys 'R' Us Jurassic Park toy line of 2009 and the new Jurassic Park comics. *The T.rex's roar in the Teaser Trailer was not the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar used in the movie. The roar, in fact, is used by a T-Rex in another Dinosaur game series, Dino Crisis. It was later fixed in the IGN Action Trailer. *The game was delayed to include, "new game mechanics and a sense of terror" moving the PC/Mac version to Fall along with the Console release. *This is the first game to have a venomous dinosaur (other than Dilophosaurus) appear in Jurassic Park (it's revealed to be the Troodons). *The game also revealed new info on Nublar, including: **Humans lived on Nublar, but were then evicted by the Costa Rican government after Hammond bought the island. **The Marine Facility was not mentioned on the tour because it was meant to be part of "Phase B" after opening. **Compsognathus, Herrerasaurus, Troodon, Pteranodons, and Tylosaurus were on Isla Nublar. However, it was already known that Herrerasaurus was native to the island due to the brochure map from the first film. **A roller coaster was being built. Easter Eggs *Woody Woodpecker, a well known cartoon character, appears briefly as a vinyl deco-art on the crashed mercenary helicopter's tail. *A map of the novel version of Isla Sorna can be seen in the Marine Facility. *When Oscar Morales was trying to open a door for the others, he was killed slowly and painfully by the Scarred Raptor Leader in a very similar way to Udesky's death in the film Jurassic Park III. Novel/Movie Canon The game has nods to both novel and movie canon of the first movie and the sequels including: Novel *The Isla Nublar Aviary may exist in the game due to the presence of Pteranodons on the island, though these Pteranadons were based off their appearance in Jurassic Park III, which came much later. *The Costa Rica Napalm Bombing is mentioned by Billy Yoder. Apparently, B-52s did the deed. *There are more Velociraptors. *John Hammond is described as having a much more arrogant attitude than what is shown in the first film. *There are more employees stuck on the island. *Gerry Harding's design is novel-esc. *There is a Geothermal Power Plant, which was described as a "power plant" in the novels. *The park's restaurant is called "Les Gigantes" as in the novels, as opposed to the films where it is called "Cretaceous Cafe". *Compys were in the park, but they were Compsognathus instead of Procompsognathus. *Bakhita blocks the road like the Apatosaurus do when Harding, Sattler, and Gennaro are heading back to the Visitor Center. *Bakhita is likely based on Ralph, the infant Triceratops whom Lex befriends First Movie *Gerry mentions tending to a sick Triceratops. *The T. rex appears after attacking the movie group from its paddock. *Hammond's "endorsement team" can be seen fleeing in an InGen helicopter. *Dennis Nedry's "You didn't say the magic word" program activating when Dr. Sorkin tries to access security without his password. *The T.rex's vision based on movement. *The Velociraptors being able to open doors. *The Dilophosaurus being smaller than its prehistoric counterpart with the frill and venom. *The fences can be heard turning back on after the characters wake up in the Maintenance Shed. *Sorkin's journal reveals that Arnold's first name is Ray, as opposed to the novel where it is John. *At the very end of the game, Billy Yoder is eaten by the Tyrannosaurus ''just when he was about to punch out Nima, mirroring the anti-heroism of the T-Rex at the very end of the film, where it kills the raptors just as they are about to eat the Grant, Ellie, Lex, and Tim. Sequels *Peter Ludlow is mentioned by Dr. Sorkin when she calls InGen to cancel the Napalm bombing. *Sarah Harding is mentioned as Gerry's first daughter and Jess's half-sister. *The Pteranadons based off their later appearance in ''Jurassic Park III. Unused Scenes In several trailers, some scenes were seen but not used, including: *Nedry getting mauled. *Power failing for the first time. *Miles Chadwick (with a different voice actor) calling Dodgson and asking him where Nedry was. *Nima walking to Nedry's jeep without Miles and being watched by Troodons. *The Troodons' eye color being yellow instead of white. *Velociraptors at night standing by Nedry's jeep and later attacking Nima when she was running after she was bitten by a Troodon. Goofs *In several scenes, the mouth movements/facial expressions don't match the dialogue. *In one scene, Gerry addresses his first daughter as Sara, but the next time, she's addressed as Sarah. *How can the characters outrace the T. rex if it can run up to 32 MPH? *No matter what Vehicle you pick in the game, the Explorer that rescues you and takes you to the Visitor Center is EXP 02 despite being offline in the game. *At one point, Gerry asks Nima if she was one of the visitors Hammond had sent, despite the fact that we know from the movie he had already met the visitors while he was looking after the sick Triceratops. *In her journals, Laura Sorkin blames many of the discrepancies between the Park's dinosaurs and what the fossil record indicates on Henry Wu splicing their genes with frog DNA in order to complete the genetic coding. This includes the size of the park's Velociraptors. She notes that they are definitely Velociraptor mongoliensis (instead of the movie genus Velociraptor antirrhopus, which are essentially misnamed Deinonychus) but have more in common with Deinonychus or Utahraptor based on size alone. This contradicts the scene of the movie which introduces Alan Grant, in which his team are shown excavating the fossilised remains of a Velociraptor in Montana (where fossils of Deinonychus can be found in real life) which Grant estimates to be "about 5-6 feet high and 9 feet long"- the same approximate size as the Park's Raptors. *The Jurassic Park logo on Gerry Harding's uniform changes from completely visible to covered in black in various sequences. This is most likely a mere glitch in the game. *The Jeep Wranglers have a horizontal radiator grille and round headlights while in the movie they have vertical radiator grille and rectangular headlights. *Despite being part of the film canon it is not mentioned in any of the sequels Allusions *Miles says "Hey! I got Dodgson! I got Dodgson on the line!, she doesnt care", a parody of what Nedry said about Dodgson in the first movie "DODGSON, DODGSON WE GOT DODGSON HERE! See, nobody cares" *Dr. Harding tells Jess to "JUMP!" in similar context to that of Dr. Grant to Tim. *The part with Dr. Sorkin sending a car to save the survivors parodies the infamous goof of the first movie where Nedry is talking to Miles on a video file. *Dr. Harding reiterates Dr. Grant's famous quote about the T. rex. *D-Caf says Ray Arnold's quote "Hang on to your butts!" Videos Video:Jurassic_Park_The_Game_-_Behind_the_Scenes_Trailer|Jurassic Park: The Game - Behind the Scenes Trailer Video:Jurassic_Park_The_Game_Action_Montage|Jurassic Park: The Game Action Montage Video:Telltale Jurassic Park The Game Pre-Order Trailer|Jurassic Park: The Game Pre-Order Trailer Video:Jurassic_Park_-_E3_2011_IGN_Live_Commentary|Jurassic Park - E3 2011: IGN Live Commentary Video:Jurassic_Park_Dino_Death_Montage|IGN's Dino Death Montage big Gallery 5517713029 8a61f8b890 z.jpg|CD Box Set References External List *Official Jurassic Park: The Game Site *Game Informer - "An Unlikely Developer Steps Into The Maw of a Troubled License *Giant Bomb's Quick Look Road Show: Jurassic Park *castleville cheats nl:Jurassic Park (Telltale) Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Category:Video Games